


Turning Tables

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, robo-penis, saucy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Being a man of a busy, busy life, Mettaton often finds it hard to catch a break.It's not everyday someone comes along with an offer to help just so heartfelt as Papyrus'.But that's not quite how Mettaton takes it.





	

Mettaton was concerned, to say the least. 

When Alphys had called him, requesting he joined her and Undyne for coffee after work, he’d gladly accepted, expecting it to be a welcome break from his hectic life. Then, he learned something that would throw the idea of a relaxing break straight out of the window. Papyrus would be there.

Oh God, Papyrus would _be there_. There was nothing relaxing about that idea. Nothing at all. They’d been on friendly terms for a while upon reaching the surface, having known each other simply through their friend’s friends. Though, each and every time they interacted, Mettaton found himself being pulled further and further into an overwhelming feeling of adoration towards him. Everything he did was so genuine, so kind and lovely that Mettaton often had to steel himself from turning into mush, just from listening to him talk. He was often left questioning his sanity around him, which he found odd because Mettaton was a strong man, why was he letting this guy have so much control over his emotions?

He’d never felt so strongly about someone before. Not that he could act on it, Papyrus had never really shown any interest in him. Not in _that_ way, anyway. He was just a fan of his show and a caring friend. And Mettaton knew that he didn’t deserve to know the truth. Papyrus was a wonderful person who always treated him with such kindness. If he knew that Mettaton spent hours every night just fantasising about having his hands on him, he’d surely be disgusted. Mettaton knew he could never, ever know about his feelings. He didn’t want to ruin the lovely friendship they had. And above all, he didn’t want Papyrus to feel uncomfortable around him. Mettaton couldn’t think of anything worse.

Once Mettaton had finished up recording, he slipped on his coat and gloves, waved a showy good-bye to his co-stars and sauntered through the door into the street. As soon as he was out of sight, though, he drew in on himself, taking a deep breath in a hope to quell his nerves. It did not.

 _Pull it together, Mettaton,_ he told himself, forcing himself to hold his head up higher, _you can’t let this guy make you feel like this. You’re just going for coffee with friends, just be nice to him._ But the mere thought of being nice to him sent his head reeling. If Mettaton was nice to Papyrus, wouldn’t that mean Papyrus would be nice back? That would be too much. His system would be overloaded, his mind would melt. Alphys hadn’t prepared for such intense feelings when she’d created him, Mettaton was sure of it.

Maybe he still had a chance to call Alphys and cancel. He could just tell her that he had some unexpected work has to do... No. No, He couldn’t. He couldn’t let Papyrus control where he went and what he did. He wouldn’t let a silly crush rule his life.

That’s all it was, right? A silly crush? Mettaton calmed himself by telling himself this, that it was just a crush. He’d get over it eventually.

He sighed. _Eventually better come in the next five minutes._

He turned a corner and found himself slowly approaching the cafe. A sign promising a warm welcome and hot coffee stood above the door, growing larger and clearer with every step he took. Nothing about that sign was inviting right now. It made him want to turn and run.

He slipped inside and was instantly greeted by the strong aroma of coffee and busy atmosphere of bustling people, huddling around hot drinks like a lifeline in this chilly weather. Mettaton could see heads turning as he entered, some people leant over to others, or tapped their shoulders and pointed, whispering words along the lines of ‘hey, isn’t that the guy off of the TV?’. They went by ignored, if anyone wanted an autograph he’d happily oblige but today, Mettaton had enough on his mind to spend too much time interacting with his fans.

He scanned the cafe for his friends and found them easily. It wasn’t difficult to pick Undyne out in a crowd. The large, blue, lumbering, bulk of a woman was something that couldn’t be easily missed. She leant back carelessly in her chair, one arm draped over the back as she spoke to Alphys, her girlfriend. The small lizard monster chatted back to her cheerfully. Mettaton took a moment out of his worries to mentally praise her outfit. A floral yet tasteful top and a pastel coloured cardigan which draped flatteringly over her shoulders. She actually looked pretty cute.

Then, something else caught Mettaton’s attention. There was only the two of them. No Papyrus. Something washed through Mettaton that felt like a confusing mixture of both disappointment and relief. 

_Make your mind up,_ Mettaton told himself, _do you want to see him or not?_

He approached them, smiling warmly once they’d spotted him. Alphys waved and Undyne lifted her hand slightly and nodded her head.

“Hello, darlings,” he started as he sat with them, “I’ve had _such_ a busy day, it really is nice to just relax for a while.”

Alphys nodded. “That’s why I invited you, you seemed q-quite stressed last time I saw you.” 

“Oh, yes I was. I love my job almost as much as I love myself.” He smirked as he said this, watching Undyne roll her eyes with amusement. “And yet it still finds a way to get on top of me sometimes.” He chuckled. “I wish I could say the same about myself.”

Undyne frowned but before she could question the logic behind that sentence Papyrus arrived at the table, snapping Mettaton straight out of his smug attitude.

He sat up. “Oh, Papyrus, I was beginning to think you weren’t here.” He looked to Papyrus’ hands and saw he was carrying four cups of coffee. _Wow, he has big, strong hands,_ Mettaton remarked mentally.

Papyrus smiled pleasantly at him, doing more damage to Mettaton’s composure than he realised. “I was just buying the coffee.” He sat down and passed out the cups. “I remember when you said you liked the chocolate latte, so I bought it for you, with extra cream- just how you like it.”

Mettaton was taken aback. “That’s such a nice gesture, sweetie. Though, I’m not sure how you remembered, didn’t I say that months ago?”

Papyrus shrugged. “Well, I tend to remember most things you say, Mettaton.” 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-_

“Mettaton? Are you okay? You were telling us about how stressful your day was?” Alphys questioned, noticing the sudden change in his demeanour. It wasn’t often Mettaton was anything other than smarmy and sarcastic.

“Oh, yes I was, wasn’t I?” He shook his head and pulled his gaze away from Papyrus, feeling that he’d probably been staring at him for an abnormal amount of time. “There isn’t much more to tell, other than the fact that I had _so much_ to deal with today. There have been a few...difficulties with filming and when I say difficulties I mean, half the cast can’t even act. It’s like herding sheep in there.” He sighed, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible as he felt Papyrus’ eyes on him, burning a hole in the side of his face, very notably taking in every word that came from his mouth.

Papyrus rested his elbow on the table and propped his head up on his hand, his whole body positioned for optimal listening capacity. _Oh lord, he’s cute._

When Mettaton had finished his story of how his day had gone, and Undyne looked like she’d rather be watching paint dry, Papyrus finally moved from his position, sitting up.

“It sounds to me like you need something to de-stress,” Papyrus informed him, “Your busy lifestyle is admirable but I don’t want you to push yourself too far, Mettaton.” His tone conveyed nothing but heartfelt concern that sent an unwelcome shiver down Mettaton’s spine.

Mettaton smiled at him gratefully. “That’s why I’m here, to de-stress.” 

Though, it seemed to be having the opposite effect at the moment.

Papyrus shook his head in disagreement. “No, no! This isn’t how you de-stress! Not when you have a busy day full of people! Coming to a place with more people won’t help anything.” He told him emphatically. It was incredibly endearing to Mettaton how troubled he was with all of this.

Mettaton raised a brow. “Then how would you recommend I de-stress?”

Papyrus smiled deviously, like that was the exact question he’d been waiting to be asked all along. “By one of my tried and tested, Papyrus-approved massages, of course.” He sat upright, full of pride. When he did so, Mettaton couldn’t help but notice some of his ribs could be spotted jutting out from the material of his shirt, just begging to be caressed. Mettaton scolded himself. Papyrus was a dear friend, why did he have to act like this?

“Oh, Papyrus, I’m not sure,” he spoke tentatively, trying not to hurt his feelings.

The skeleton looked at him and then towards Undyne. “Well, I can assure you that my massages are the best of the best, Undyne knows, don’t you?”

Undyne shot him a threatening look that Papyrus blatantly ignored. “Uh, yeah. I have to admit, his massages are pretty good.” She avoided eye-contact with all of them, taking a large gulp of her coffee. Alphys gave her a sideways glance, pondering whether she should ask just when she’d let Papyrus massage her, but decided to leave it. Undyne would rather take that information to the grave.

Mettaton bit his lip in consideration, if Undyne, Papyrus’ friend, had been massaged, then surely he, another friend, could deal with it? It was probably just nothing, just a little pat on the back and a farewell. He could do that, couldn’t he?

“...Okay, sure. Sounds good, darling.” He nodded, not entirely sure what he’d just got himself into.

Papyrus smiled happily. “I’m sure you won’t regret it, Mettaton! Do you have time to come over tomorrow? I’ll set everything up for you.” 

Something in the back of Mettaton’s mind was screaming at the sound of ‘set everything up’ but he chose to ignore it. He’d already agreed, there was no turning back now.

“Yeah, I have time tomorrow. I’ll see you at your place at... four?”

“Sounds perfect!”

~~~

Mettaton had been mentally preparing himself all day. It wasn’t like they were going to do anything sordid. It was just a friendly gesture on Papyrus’ part. Papyrus was always such a good friend to him, Mettaton was almost certain he’d enjoy the massage. Knowing Papyrus, it would probably be quite humorous. Yeah, it would be fun! No problem. Just two... friends having fun. Nothing to worry about at all. 

Mettaton was worried.

He couldn’t even focus on his show when he was so busy fretting over what was happening later in the day. No matter how many times he told himself to get over it, the mere thought of Papyrus’ hands running over his body was enough to make his knees weak. God, when had he let himself become so obsessed? He had to control his feelings. He couldn’t have Papyrus and that’s that. 

When Mettaton arrived, he noticed that Papyrus’ house on the surface was actually quite large. More than large enough for a skeleton and his brother. Mettaton stood outside, marvelling at the unexpected grandeur of it and then to the expensive looking sports car parked out front. How much did this guy get paid?

He braced himself, taking a deep breath and knocking quickly before he could convince himself to turn and leave. He told himself to stop acting so childish. To stop acting like some school kid with a crush. To stop thinking of Papyrus like... _that_. 

Before Mettaton could scold himself any further, the door opened revealing a very cheerful skeleton who beamed at him welcomingly. He appeared to be dressed up for the occasion, wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly up to the elbow. His shirt was tucked carefully into a pair of plain black trousers, making him look especially formal in comparison to his usual crop top and tiny shorts. 

“Oh, Papyrus! You look-” Mettaton found himself at a loss for words, something that was incredibly rare for someone as confident as himself. “You look... formal!” He had so many alternate words he would have rather chosen. Attractive, handsome, sexy were all potential candidates that shot to the front of his mind... But ‘formal’ was what a friend would say, and so he settled with that.

Papyrus tittered adorably and looked down at his own outfit. “Well, I wanted to make this occasion ‘formal’, Mettaton. I don’t want you being stressed anymore! So everything is going to be of the topmost quality.” He stood aside to let Mettaton through the door, and so Mettaton did, beginning to question what else would be of ‘topmost quality’. “All of that tension will be rubbed right out of you in no time.”

Mettaton tried his best not to shiver at Papyrus’ wording but failed miserably. Why did he have to say it like that?

“Sounds wonderful, darling,” Mettaton told him, shaking his coat off as Papyrus shut the door behind them. “Are you going to do it here? On the couch or-”

Papyrus cut him off, “What kind of unprofessional massagerist would that paint me as? Of course not.” He pointed towards the stairs. “I have a room set up for you!”

“Oh!” Mettaton looked at the stairs, lightly bemused by Papyrus’ made up term for 'masseuse'. Though, now he was beginning to feel affronted with trepidation again. The thought that there was a room up there that Papyrus had spent time putting together just so he could make him feel relaxed made his heart warm with uneasiness.

Papyrus headed to the foot of the stairs and looked back to Mettaton blithely. “Follow me!” he commanded, his voice chipper and upbeat.

Mettaton obliged, following him tentatively up the stairs. 

“So, you’ve massaged people before? You said you’d practised on Undyne?” Mettaton asked, trying to keep the silence at bay. When the quiet set in, that was when his thoughts came back to bite at him.

Papyrus looked back at Mettaton over his shoulder. “A few people- I’ve always received good reviews!” He informed him proudly, reaching the top of the stairs as he spoke. He waited for Mettaton to get to the top himself before walking with him down the corridor.

Mettaton considered his words for a moment. If Papyrus had only massaged his friends, then obviously he’d always received good reviews. Mettaton had never heard Undyne say a word against the skeleton. Once you knew him, it was almost impossible to say anything negative about him. Everything Papyrus did was just so incredibly endearing.

“It’s through here,” Papyrus said, opening the door at the end of the corridor and stepping back to let Mettaton through. “See? All of the finest quality!”

“Oh! Wow, I-” Mettaton stopped, not sure what he was going to say anyway. The room was certainly something. The first thing to grab hold of his attention was the scent. Sweet and floral, strong enough transport your mind straight into a pleasant dream. But, more importantly, was where the fragrance was coming from. Dotted around the room was a dozen or more candles, lighting the room dimly, the only other light being the soft rays of day which were dulled by the drawn curtains. There was soft music playing delicately in the corner, almost lulling him to sleep. And finally, just to pull everything together, there was a highly professional looking massage table in the centre. Papyrus had really, really gone all out.

 _Oh, God._ This was the only clear thought that could be understood in Mettaton’s head. _Oh, God._

Papyrus noticed Mettaton’s expression but took it only as awe. He’d prepared this room to be completely relaxing. One-hundred percent tension-free. Anything for his great robot friend and his stressful lifestyle.

“Alright, Mettaton! If you just take your clothes off and-”

“Take my clothes off?” Mettaton asked abruptly, finding his words returning to him.

“Well, you want this to be authentic, don’t you? I can’t massage you through your clothes.” Papyrus wavered for a moment. “U-unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

Mettaton’s eyes widened, he didn’t want Papyrus to think he didn’t appreciate this. He did. He appreciated Papyrus’ gesture very much. It was his own lascivious mind that was the problem. He always had to see Papyrus in a way that he wasn’t. He reminded himself shortly, Papyrus is your friend and nothing more. 

“No, no! That’s perfectly fine, sweetheart. I guess I just forgot that’s what massages entailed.” He laughed in a quick attempt to sound confident but it came out more like a nervous chuckle. 

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, closing the door behind them and smiling. “I’ll just stand over here and turn my back. I won’t peek, I promise. I am a gentleman skeleton. A gentleton!” He snickered at his own joke as he stood facing the wall on the other side of the room. “There’s a towel on the massage table! To cover your- erm, your dignity.” 

Mettaton nodded, looking at the towel. That meant no clothes at all, then. He laughed nervously again as he began to strip. He’d been too busy thinking about just being in the same place as Papyrus that he’d completely forgotten that being naked was an integral part to massages. To be completely honest, he hadn’t thought Papyrus would go to this length for him. Something in the back of his mind wished he hadn’t. 

Once he’d gotten down to just his underwear he looked at the massage table and back down at himself. 

“All my clothes?” He asked, wondering if he could get away with keeping his underpants on.

Papyrus, who hadn’t moved his gaze from that same spot on the wall, shrugged. “Well, I did want it to be as authentic as possible but like I said previously, if you feel uncomfortable-”

“It’s fine, Papyrus. All my clothes.” He slipped his underpants off and left them on top of the pile. He quickly changed his mind, though, taking the underwear and stuffing them under his trousers, so to hide them from Papyrus seeing. His lacy pink and black pants weren’t really something he wanted Papyrus to spot. He suddenly came to the realisation that he was completely naked in the same room as him. Though, it was for an entirely different reason than he’d always envisioned.

He lay himself down on the massage table, draping the towel over his backside and the top of his legs neatly. He propped his head up on his elbows and looked at Papyrus, “Okay, you can turn around now.”

Papyrus turned and took him in, smiling at him comfortingly. He approached, pushing his sleeves up higher as he did so.

“You can put your face in that hole at the front there- if you want to, of course! But, I do recommend it- for the most supreme comfort!” 

Mettaton nodded at him and smiled in an attempt to assure him that he was, in fact, comfortable. He had to admit, out of anything in this situation, Papyrus was as lovely and caring as ever. Papyrus was always so kind and thoughtful to him... he was handsome too. So very, very handsome... with those sharp cheekbones and... those beautiful long legs-

 _Mettaton, snap out of it! This is not the time. Not when you’re platonically naked in front of him_. Mettaton huffed internally at his own mind. _He does look incredibly cute in that shirt, though..._

Completely unaware of Mettaton’s inner struggle, Papyrus’ smile never wavered, clasping his hands together, patiently waiting for Mettaton to settle into the table so he can start. 

With a well-hidden inhale, Mettaton lowered his head into the hole, positioning his arms flat either side of his body. With his eyes directed to the ground, he felt all the more vulnerable. Papyrus was about to touch him and he had no idea when it was about to start. Or where.

His body was alight with anticipation.

“Oh, let me adjust your towel first,” Papyrus spoke in a soft tone unusual to him. Mettaton could feel the towel being folded upwards, so that his thighs were also bare. Now his backside was the only area of his body not exposed. “I intended to massage your legs, too.”

“That’s okay, darling,” Mettaton assured him, though it felt more like he was reassuring himself. He told himself that was going to enjoy this. Whether he wanted to or not.

That was when Papyrus began. His skeletal hands were first felt in the midst of his back, thumbs pushing up the spine slowly but with just enough pressure to immediately make Mettaton torn between pleasure and worry. 

Oh Lord, he was good.

Papyrus’ hands pressed into him with such purpose, such careful attention in everywhere they wandered. They pushed into the synthetic fibres like they were made to be there. Like his hands were built for one sole purpose and that was to touch Mettaton.

Mettaton closed his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt stifle out any sounds that tried to escape him. He was struggling, now not only with the fact that Papyrus had his hands on him, but also because Papyrus’ hands were making him feel _so good_. 

They were completely silent, only the distant sounds of tranquil music playing to fill in the quiet. Papyrus’ hands left him for a moment, leaving the robot clueless as to what he was doing from his blind position on the table. Mere seconds later, Papyrus’ hands were back on him, though this time, there was something different. They were oiled. If his hands felt good before, they were nothing compared to now. Mettaton was thanking any God he could think of that the massage table had a place to stick your head. His expression would give him away at once.

Then the scent of the oils drifted towards him, filling his nasal passages in an unfortunately pleasant way. The oil Papyrus had chosen was fragranced with the sweet smell of roses. Mettaton’s favourite. He wasn’t even sure where he’d found that out or even if he was aware of the fact at all, but everything Papyrus did seemed to be with Mettaton’s best interests in mind. He was such a good friend. 

Mettaton told himself as much. Papyrus was a wonderful person who would do anything for a friend. Which was why Mettaton, letting go of his last scraps of decency, felt so ashamed of himself for finally letting himself relax. If he closed his eyes and thought carelessly for just a moment, he could imagine Papyrus was doing this all to seduce him. He could imagine that Papyrus’ hands were pushing into his synthetics to turn him on. To purposefully make him feel hot and bothered before he took him and made him his own. 

While his mind dwelled in the depths of fantasy, Mettaton could feel a warmth begin to pool between his legs, Papyrus’ constant attention on his back only willing the feeling to increase. Papyrus pushed into the small of his back and used his palms to press outwards, a move that made the robot’s mind turn blank for a second. Now that he’d lost control of his thoughts, amongst other things, he was starting to find it difficult to keep a hold of his voice. Small, only just audible gasps and moans sometimes slipped past his guard. The more he let himself go in his mind, the harder it was to contain himself. 

And that wasn’t the only problem, now he noticed a pressure growing uncomfortably against his stomach beneath him. He was getting desperate.

It seems that all of that just wasn’t enough. The devil still had plans for Mettaton on that day. Papyrus’ hands left Mettaton’s back again. This time, Mettaton hoped it was the end. That he could leave here and quickly tend to himself. To never accept another massage again. But, oh no, that was not the case. Papyrus’ hands moved to his legs, starting on his calves. Unbeknownst to the skeleton, Mettaton’s legs were the most sensitive part of his body- well, second most sensitive part. Just touching them sent waves of bliss up and down Mettaton’s aching body. Mettaton, against all that was good for him, let himself imagine Papyrus was doing this all to tease him. To make him feel so very aroused until he snapped and begged for something more. He hadn’t yet lost that much control, but the thought itself was just so enticing.

Papyrus’ hands worked their way up his legs, massaging circles into each one with equal precision and expert care. Never in Mettaton’s life had he felt such an intense desire for something or, more particularly, someone, until Papyrus reached his thighs. This time, the moan was impossible to trap, pushing its way up through his chest and out as he felt Papyrus press his beautiful hands into the synthetic flesh of his inner thigh, so close to where he really wanted his touch but still so far away. Mettaton scolded himself after that, reeling himself back in again, though not without difficulty. He just had to hope that Papyrus took the moan as praise and, knowing Papyrus, that wasn’t an unrealistic hope. 

Papyrus carried on caressing his legs and Mettaton carried on letting his mind wander back to that sordid place in his fantasies. With each push of Papyrus’ hands, Mettaton felt his main problem grow harder and more eager, only making matters worse. He wanted Papyrus so badly, he wished he’d just snatched the towel away already and put him out of his misery. But of course, Mettaton had no hope in that area. Papyrus was there to help him unwind, but not quite in that way. Not in the way that Mettaton wanted him to.

He wished he could twist his hips, even just slightly, in an attempt to get some friction out of the massage table below him. The feeling of need was becoming unbearable but he knew he couldn’t move. Not even to wiggle his hips a little. He couldn’t risk Papyrus seeing, he didn’t want to put him in that position.

At long last, with a final squeeze of his fingers up Mettaton’s thighs, Papyrus stood back, wiping his hands on another towel. 

“O-okay, Mettaton. That’s it, I hope you enjoyed the massage. I’m sure you’re feeling completely at ease now,” Papyrus informed him. Mettaton couldn’t help but notice his voice sounded slightly... odd, like he was trying to keep it from wavering. Mettaton hoped that it wasn’t because of his slip up with the moaning. He really didn’t want Papyrus to feel uncomfortable.

Mettaton lifted his head up and looked away from him, trying not to let Papyrus see his flushed cheeks or lidded eyes. He also realised he couldn’t turn over, not even with the towel covering him, Papyrus would quickly be aware of his feelings if he did so, judging by how hard he currently was.

“I-I need a minute, Papyrus,” Mettaton requested, his voice shaking slightly, “To get dressed.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened. “Oh! Of course, sorry- I’ll wait outside.” And that he did, leaving Mettaton alone with his shame.

As soon as he left through the door, Mettaton was overcome by the need to satisfy himself. The feeling coursed in waves over his body as he scrambled up onto his hands and knees, his desperate hand quickly finding his erection and tugging on it with such an urgency he felt like his head might explode. His mind kept retreating to Papyrus as he touched himself, the way his hands had felt almost every part of his body except the one place he really wanted him. His hips began to thrust, fucking his own hand mercilessly. He didn’t care anymore, he could feel the peak looming already. The idea that he was masturbating after Papyrus, his friend, had done something so nice for him flooded his mind. But the shame didn’t stop him, he needed release, he needed _something_ \- without thinking he moaned.

“Oh, God _Papyrus_ ,” he called out, completely disregarding any coherent thought. His hips thrust to meet his own hand, head rearing up with his mouth hung agape and brow furrowed.

Outside, Papyrus stood perplexed. Had Mettaton just called his name? Did he need him? He leant against the door, trying to make out whether he’d actually heard his name or he was going mad.

“ _Papyrus_ ,” he called out again, his voice breathless and desperate. 

Papyrus had definitely heard him this time, his mind questioning what he could possibly want.

“Mettaton? Are you okay? Are you decent?” Papyrus called in, knocking on the door.

Back inside, the peak still hadn’t reached him, still lingering so close to the edge. Just as Papyrus called in, Mettaton made his most unfortunate mistake so far, accidentally replying with a breathy, “Oh, yes.”

Taking that as an answer, Papyrus entered, eyes widening as he took in the sight in front of him. Mettaton still hadn’t noticed him, his eyes scrunched shut and his mind too occupied with filthy thoughts to notice the door opening. 

“Mettaton?” He spoke up, instantly pulling Mettaton from his frantic actions as he looked up, shock written in his metallic features.

“Papyrus!” He sat up, pulling the towel over himself to cover his shame, as though that could take back what Papyrus had seen. “Oh, Papyrus. I’m so, so sorry,” he began, his eyes pleading yet not quite looking at him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s like I can’t control myself around you- not that I’m blaming you! You’re a good person- I-I’m so ashamed of myself. Papyrus, I’m so sorry I-”

While he was busy spouting countless apologies, the embarrassment of the whole situation had made him blind- he hadn’t even noticed Papyrus approach him. Only had he become aware of his presence when he lay a gentle hand on his cheek, tilting his head to look up at him.

Abruptly silent, Mettaton looked into Papyrus’ eyes and saw he mirrored the same look of lust he’d just experienced himself. 

“Papyrus?” Mettaton whispered, his voice barely heard. The skeletal hand made his cheek blaze with heat where it made contact, “What are you-”

Papyrus pushed a stray lock of hair from out of Mettaton’s eye with his free hand, looking at him like he’d never seen something so desirable. 

Without breaking eye contact, Mettaton shivered as the towel was pulled delicately from his lap and a chill ran up between his legs. Papyrus dropped the towel to the floor and trailed his hand up and down his thigh, the other still on his cheek.

Papyrus’ eyes lidded, their faces only inches apart, though not quite touching. “You want me?” Papyrus asked, in the same hushed tone from before.

Mettaton felt his breath stop as he felt Papyrus’ hand travel up his thigh and wrap around his cock. All the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the room as he gave it a slow tug, never breaking eye contact once.

“You can have me,” Papyrus continued, moving the hand on his cheek to the base of his neck with a dizzying mixture of force and gentleness that made Mettaton’s head spin.

He could have fainted, if he hadn’t already. This was like a dream, and a dream Mettaton was all too familiar with. Fumbling, he forced himself to move his own hands, beginning to unbutton Papyrus’ shirt. Every movement was slowed and staggered by the feeling of Papyrus’ hand around his erection, throbbing in his grip. He would have climaxed right there and then if he’d had any more bad luck that day, but it seems at least one thing was going right for him. He couldn’t allow Papyrus to go any further just yet, though. Once he’d reached the bottom of Papyrus’ buttons, he moved his hands to Papyrus’, taking it away. 

“I-I’m already close,” he told him warningly, to which Papyrus nodded with understanding. He then moved to open Papyrus’ shirt. The sight of his bare and vulnerable ribs was strangely erotic to him, they always had been- but he’d never seen him shirtless before. 

Mettaton halted for a moment, there was still something he wasn’t sure about. It was why. Why was Papyrus suddenly doing this?

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Mettaton asked him, worried now. “You’re not just... doing this to make me happy or anything... are you?”

Without a word, Papyrus’ hands both slipped away from Mettaton, moving to unzip his trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. From his boxers, he pulled out his own cock, showing that it matched the arousal of Mettaton’s.

“O-oh,” Mettaton gasped softly. It was undeniable, then. Papyrus felt the same way. If he wasn’t so aroused, Mettaton would have laughed at the situation. But right now, all he could think about was Papyrus in front of him and just what he was planning to do with him.

Letting his boxers slip the rest of the way to the floor, Papyrus was almost as undressed as Mettaton, only his shirt that hung around his shoulders loosely. Lightly, Mettaton pushed it off, dropping it to the floor with the rest. Kicking off his trousers and socks from around his ankles, Papyrus was bare, the mere sight of him made Mettaton ache with want.

Finally letting his eyes return to Papyrus’ he found his arms had gathered a mind of their own, wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. Closer. Until Mettaton was on his back and Papyrus was above him, still standing yet bent so their faces were level with one another’s. 

With a firm hand either side of Mettaton’s body, Papyrus pressed his teeth to his lips, almost able to taste the lust on them. Mettaton sighed in relief against him, running his fingers gropingly across the back of his ribs as they kissed, growing in desperation as it deepened. He’d waited for this moment for such a long time. Their first kiss. He’d let himself dream it in moments of wistful longing. And now it was happening. Though, it was in a much more lewd situation than he’d ever thought. Not that he was complaining. No, he _definitely_ wasn’t complaining.

Mettaton, beginning to lose all sense of clear thought, spread his legs and wrapped them around Papyrus’ hips, heavily suggesting what he wanted to happen next. Papyrus broke the kiss pulled his head back to look at him, just to make sure. The robot blinked slowly and bit his lip, begging him with his eyes. Well, that really was an irresistible sight, Papyrus wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He leant back, breaking from Mettaton’s hold and taking hold of his hips, aligning his cock up to him. Slowly, he pushed into him, knowing it was cruel to leave Mettaton waiting any longer, especially when he was so aroused himself. 

The robot gasped and closed his eyes, feeling every inch of Papyrus as he filled him. He was big, even bigger than he’d pictured in his daydreams, which was incredibly surprising. But definitely not unwanted.

Leaning back over him, Papyrus again placed his arms either side of Mettaton and began to thrust into him, delighting at the small noises Mettaton let slip as he did so. Little grunts of pleasure that were difficult to hold back. Papyrus did the same, though his moans were much less controlled, his voice beginning with small whines and turning into unrestrained groans along to the rhythm of his thrusting hips.

It took Mettaton a moment to question why he was still being cautious to show any sort of pleasure from the situation. Through all of the ordeal with the massage, it seemed to be ingrained in him to keep himself still and quiet- until he realised he no longer had to. Papyrus was already fucking him. There was nothing to hide. Testing the waters, he let his guard slip for a moment, allowing the feeling of Papyrus’ timed thrusts build up into a strangled moan that gathered in his chest and pushed out with relief. Oh God, that felt good. 

“Oh, Mettaton,” Papyrus murmured, lowering his head so he was by Mettaton’s ear, pressing into the side of his face slightly. “ _Mettaton_ ,” he breathed, making him shudder at the sound hissing in his ear.

He pulled his arms tighter around Papyrus’ ribs, wanting to keep him there forever. “Papyru-ah! Oh, fuck, Papyrus.” The intense feelings from the massage were nothing compared to what Mettaton was feeling now. He could feel Papyrus’ face move down to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, nibbling on the synthetic flesh tenderly, never slowing or halting his rhythm, pounding into him with a progressively increasing pace. Mettaton moved his head back to allow Papyrus better access, still at a disbelief that this was happening. He finally had him in his arms. He finally had him between his legs. And, oh, was it just as good as he’d hoped for.

Mettaton gasped as Papyrus bit a little too harshly into his neck, though he didn’t complain. Instead, he moaned and pressed his hand tenderly onto the back of Papyrus’ skull, willing him to do so again. Papyrus’ teeth felt so good digging into him, so primal and dominating. It awoke something in Mettaton that he hadn’t noticed before. He wanted to be treated a little rougher.

“Papyrus,” he moaned, wanting to say more but was cut off by another spasm of pleasure, “Pa- I-I want to- can I-,” His voice glitched and his thoughts were incoherent.

Papyrus withdrew from his neck and looked at him, willing him to speak with a patient look.

“Can we- _oh_ \- can we switch position?” Mettaton requested, his voice still wavering in places. He was perfectly fine with the position they were in. Papyrus was just as skilled as he always stated he was, in more ways than one. Though Mettaton still wanted a little more, he _craved_ a little more. “I-I,” he stopped to compose himself. “I want you to take me from behind.”

Papyrus groaned with arousal, though didn’t stop his actions at once, only slowing slightly. After a few more pushes, he pulled out of him, grabbed his legs to spin him onto his front and bent him over the table.

Mettaton smiled mischievously, waiting to be entered again. Before he was, though, he felt Papyrus’ hands on his inner thigh, lifting it to prop one knee up on the table so his legs were spread wider for him. Mettaton looked over his shoulder at him, eyes lidded and pleading, begging him to start again. Papyrus leant over him, his ribs just scraping the metallic skin of his back, and pushed haltingly back into him, eliciting a welcome sigh of relief from the robot. 

He began to work back up to his previous rhythm, his hands clamped onto Mettaton’s hips as he did so, pulling him back ever so slightly to meet his thrusts. He sometimes moved from standing and pushing into him to leaning over him and nuzzling into his neck, still preserving his rhythm each time he moved. Mettaton felt a rush of euphoria whenever he bent down to his neck, rewarding him in moans and gasps when he felt his teeth sink into him, not too harshly, but just enough to make him giddy.

“Oh, Papyrus,” he spoke, barely audible in between his low moans and hisses. “You feel so good,” he murmured, a hushed whisper of praise that sent a jolt of pleasure through his lover. 

“M-Mettaton,” Papyrus returned, lowering himself to his ear so to hear him better.

Mettaton was in heaven. Pure, euphoric heaven. Letting go of his last inhibitions, he cried out, spurring Papyrus to move more passionately, gripping onto his hips a little harder, pushing into him a little faster. With every thrust, Mettaton grunted and hissed, letting out a whine whenever a rush of bliss passed over him, which was often.

“Please, Papyrus,” he begged, breathlessly, “M-more.”

He could hear, and even feel, Papyrus panting close to his ear. He was obviously putting in maximum effort. The skeleton then changed his stance slightly, letting his movements become more desperate as his hands grasped at Mettaton’s hips to keep him in place. The massage table was squeaking under their force, but they were too far into the moment to pay it any notice. At that point, they wouldn’t care if it collapsed, they just had to keep going until the end. Until that sweet climax came and released them. 

With one tentative hand, Mettaton reached under himself, to tug at his own arousal whilst Papyrus fucked him. That was all it took to make it click. A couple of pulls on his own cock and he could feel the end drawing near, but the peak had not yet arrived.

“Ooh!” Mettaton called out, the feeling building up inside of him, getting ready to overwhelm him and escape, just gathering up the strength to do so in the meantime. “That’s it! Oh, God, that’s it!”

Papyrus, who stood up again, increased his pace, helping Mettaton get to the end with all the energy he could muster. And, for Papyrus, that was an exponentially large amount. 

“I’m close, too,” Papyrus announced, sensing the intoxicating feeling of the climax approaching. He closed his eyes and gripped onto Mettaton’s hips harder, making the robot whimper lustfully.

Only a few more thrusts and Mettaton was brought shuddering to the edge, his voice rising in intensity as every push from Papyrus’ hips drew him closer until he finally reached the peak.

“OH! OH _FUCK_ , PAPYRUS!” Mettaton called out, gripping the edge of the massage table for stability as his head spun, his toes curling and his body whirring with excitement. 

The lewd sounds of Mettaton’s panting and moaning and desperate chants of Papyrus’ name gave the skeleton that final push towards the orgasm he’d been so fervently chasing. As Mettaton came, his eyes closing and his body locking in place as he rode the intense tremors of tension that were finally uncoiling and releasing, Papyrus kept going, hunching over Mettaton’s weakened body as he, himself, felt the peak consume him from the inside out, the heat quelling slowly but fiercely as he unloaded inside of him. 

“METTA-AH!” He cried out, unable to finish the robot’s name as the feeling overcame him.

Haltingly, he juddered to a shivering stop, pulling out of the sated robot in front of him. Mettaton, with the last of his energy, looked behind him, his chest heaving and his eyes lidded. His mind still hadn’t computed what had just taken place, but didn’t really want to think too much at that moment. He just wanted to stay with Papyrus forever and, if he let him, he happily would. As if able to hear his thoughts, Papyrus gathered him up in his arms and carried him out of the room. Enamoured, Mettaton didn’t question it, just curled his arms around his lover’s neck and let him take him. 

Papyrus walked down the hall, his gaze not leaving Mettaton’s eyes once as he did so, his expression still so full of longing. He skillfully shifted Mettaton in his arms as he opened a door at the other side of the hallway, revealing a bedroom that Mettaton assumed to belong to Papyrus.

Laying the robot down on the bed and pulled the covers over him lovingly. Papyrus then joined him, getting under the covers himself dragging him into his arms again. 

_Oh,_ Mettaton thought to himself, smiling gently against Papyrus’ chest, _he just wanted to cuddle._ Mettaton could easily do that. Papyrus’ hand started to stroke Mettaton’s hair lazily as they lay there, enjoying each other’s silent company. 

After a while of comfortable quiet and calmness, Papyrus’ curiosity finally broke it.

“So,” he began, his voice still gentle yet not quite as lustful as before, “H-how long have you felt like that about me?”

Mettaton paused in thought, wondering how much of the truth he should tell him. Would he still be uncomfortable to know how much he was infatuated with him? Mettaton decided suddenly that it was best to tell the truth. Papyrus, at long last, deserved to know.

“Since we first started talking,” he admitted, pushing his nerves to the side, “You’ve always been on my mind ever since. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. And I’m sorry you had to find out like... that,” Mettaton sighed. He had to say it eventually.

“Well, I’m sorry, too, for not telling you. I’ve cared about you since I started watching your shows, and even more so since I got to know you.”

Mettaton felt his breath increase, his soul fluttering within its casing. Had papyrus really liked him all that time? Even longer than he had? If only Mettaton had realised it sooner. He’d have quickly made use of that knowledge.

“...I figured the massage was probably a bad idea as soon as you started moaning.”

Mettaton chuckled, remembering, slightly embarrassed. “So it wasn’t just me who was enjoying it just a little too much?”

“Oh no, you weren't, trust me. It was all quite unintentionally romantic, wasn’t it? I just wanted to do something nice for you and I had to go make it all so sexy.” He laughed quietly, “Though, you shouldn’t apologise for, ahem, what you did.”

Mettaton lay bemused at his dance around saying the word ‘masturbating’ after what they just did but didn’t point it out. “No, I guess I shouldn’t. I mean, the result was amazing; that sex was magnificent. My darling, you are what they call, a master.”

Papyrus chuckled nervously and Mettaton could almost feel the heat radiating from him.

“Are you blushing?” Mettaton asked, looking up at his face.

“No! I have never blushed in my life, I-” Papyrus was cut off by Mettaton’s lips pressing against his teeth, a kiss Mettaton thought he well deserved after being so adorable. “Okay, I admit, now I’m blushing.”

Mettaton settled back into him and closed his eyes, a whir of contentment passing through him. He finally had the man he’d longed for after such a long time. And God, he was so incredibly satisfied, both physically and mentally. That massage had done the trick in the end it seemed. Even if it happened in a way neither of them expected. There wasn’t a single tense fibre in Mettaton’s body.

At this point, there was one thing he was certain of, Papyrus would have to give him many, many massages in the future. 

And the part that came after. Oh yes, _definitely_ that part.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! The smut has happened! I liked to write Mettaton as being the one infatuated for once, it's cute and... well, something new! And, of course, Papyrus still felt the same about him. My boys, they're too much.
> 
> I'd like to say thanks to Ari, (AKA 7thsinner) for helping with this. She had a lot of great ideas and really helped pull it all together. Thank you, Ari! :3


End file.
